How to Find Your Heart in the Middle of the Forest
by BCDW
Summary: Scully and Mulder find themselves stranded in forests of Eastern Russia. Scully has a big secret, Mulder is blaming the aliens, and their biggest new problem is Phoebe Green. MRS
1. The Crash

**Summary: Scully and Mulder find themselves stranded in Eastern Russia. Scully has a big secret, Mulder is blaming the aliens, and their biggest new problem is Phoebe Green. MRS**

**AN: I'm not sure exactly what season this takes place in… In this story, Mulder's abduction did not happen. So this is happening around that time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the x-files. Well, you know what? Neither do you!**

**How to Find Your Heart in the Middle of the Forest **

**Chapter 1**

**_The Crash_**

**  
**

Sitting on the hard seat of the small airplane, Scully was fuming.  
Her legs crossed, she was staring out of the window at the dark and endless forest beneath. From behind her she could hear the giggles of a woman. Phoebe Green.

The previous day, Phoebe had shown up in their basement office to 'visit her old friend Mulder'. Despite the way things were left between her and Mulder six years earlier during her latest visit, Mulder didn't show any annoyance towards her. What was worse was she convinced him to help her with a case she believed would fit the description of an X-File. Scully was hanging on the hope that Skinner would protest, but their boss must have been in an extra good mood, because Mulder managed to convince him that a trip to eastern Russia was absolutely necessary.

So here she was, on a jet with Miss England, and it seemed Mulder was all for catching up. He knew how much Scully disliked that woman. To his credit, she could tell that he was genuinely interested in this case. To date, 15 people have disappeared while either hiking or driving through a particular area, and the previous week one of the missing persons, a woman, was found. And so, Mulder Phoebe and Scully were heading to a small town on the very east of Russia to investigate and talk to this woman. Mulder, of course, claimed it was aliens.

In an instant, Mulder flopped down on the seat next to her. He gestured at the profiles in his hands. "You want to look through these? So far all I've been able to come up with that's in common between these people is that they are all between the ages of 20 and 60." He smiled foolishly. "Maybe you'll come up with something better."

"Fox!" Phoebe called from the back.

Scully took the files and looked down. 'Fox' went back to his lover.

The truth was, it wasn't just Phoebe that had been putting her in this mood. It was Phoebe's timing that had been the worst.

The last time Scully tried to get pregnant with artificial ways was almost a year ago. After a series of unsuccessful tries, she gave up. It was taking too big of a toll on her. She had accepted the fact that she'd never have children, and was able to move on.

Which is why on the Wednesday of the previous week her world was shaken to the core. The impossible thing happened. After a visit to her doctor, she found out she was pregnant. Six weeks along. It was so impossible that she felt in denial. She still couldn't decide if she should be happy or scared. For one thing, she hadn't told Mulder yet, for a reason she couldn't quite figure out. She was planning to tell him on Monday, but that was the morning that Phoebe showed up.

She knew it was his baby. They've only had sex a couple of times, but one of those odd times just over a month ago. When she told her mother they both broke down in tears. Maggie told her it was a gift from god and it wasn't to be questioned, but Scully had known and seen too much to let herself be so naïve. She was scared of what might happen next, but she had a feeling that some weight will be lifted off of her shoulders once she told Mulder. Unfortunately, there was the Phoebe factor now. She couldn't tell him while she was there.

"Fox, my fooling around days are long gone. You know, I just came out of a three year relationship, because he didn't want to get married. What would you say to that?" Phoebe was saying. She could hear the seducing smile on her face.

Annoyed, Scully got up and walked to the front of the plane. The pilot was a nice enough man in his fifties, and he agreed to stay with them from the whole trip and fly them wherever they needed to go.

"Hey Mark, how much longer do we have?" Scully asked.

"Miss Scully! Oh, I don't know. An hour give or take. We'll see what the weather looks like when we get closer, we might have to make a circle before we land."

"Alright. Thanks."

They've been flying for over six hours. Scully was never a fan of flying, so that didn't help her irritation either. She felt Mulder walk up behind her.

"How soon will we be landing?" He asked, his hand on her back.

"Mark says around an hour."

"You alright? You've been quiet."

"Just tired."

"I know you didn't really want to come out here, but Scully, I have a good feeling about this one." He said passionately.

"And by 'this one', do you mean Phoebe Green?" She regretted it soon after she said it.

"Scully, please. That woman and I are history."

"I'm sorry Mulder, that was inappropriate. It's none of my business."

He looked a bit hurt. "Think whatever you'd like, but you should know that this is just about this case for me. I really do believe there is something here. I'm almost never wrong about these things."

She smiled at him. She was giving him a hard time, but she herself has been lying to him for a week.

It was then, that from the corner of her eye, Scully noticed something red blinking. Both Mulder and she looked towards the pilot's cabin in unison, and it didn't take them too long to figure out something had gone wrong.

Mark was speaking fast into his headpiece, and some more frantic blinking could be seen in his cabin.

"What's happening?" Phoebe came up behind them.

"Mark? What is it?" Mulder asked.

"Hello? ….I can't hear anything!... Hello?! Over! ….This is flight 619, can anyone hear me? Over!" Mark was shouting.

The sound of an alarm came on, and Scully felt Mulder grab her wrist.

"Mark!"

"The fucking engines are shutting off! And I can't get through to anyone… Fuck! We're gonna have to land right here!!"

"What?! We're in the middle of the forest! Where will you land?" Phoebe panicked.

"I don't think we have a choice." Mulder said, and Scully looked up to glare at him. He was serious.

"I can't see any clearing anywhere… Shit, shit shit shit!" Mark shouted with frustration. "We'll have to land on a fucking tree! We're loosing altitude by the second… Sit down and put your seatbelts on!"

The three did as they were told. The situation was frightening. They weren't fighting an enemy, so guns would be no help or protection. They would just have to sit and wait. They sat down in a row, Mulder in the middle and Phoebe and Scully on the sides. The ground was nearing in unbelievable speed.

All of the sudden, there was silence. The lights have shut off, the alarm wasn't screaming anymore. The tree tops were getting closer and closer when the plane suddenly started turning towards the ground head first.

"I've lost complete control… Hold on!!!" Mark screamed, and it was the last thing they heard before the crash.

**AN: Should I continue? Let me know!**


	2. Let's Go

**AN: Thank you to all of you guys that left a reivew! you're really the best. I wasn't expecting it, since it's been looking like they x-files fictions have been dying down, but it looks like people are still reading. Thanks again, and enjoy.**_  
_

_Chapter 2_

**Let's Go**

She felt completely disoriented. It was dark. Did they crash? The pain in her neck and the stiffness in her legs told her that they did. She cracked her eyes open, and the view became clear.

The side of the airplane that was opposite from where she was sitting was completely torn off. Day light from the outside was shining in. Scully became aware of the hand resting on her wrist, and remembered about Mulder. His head was tilted forward and his eyes were closed. He was unconscious, but breathing. She couldn't see any obvious signs of injury.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and got to her feet. Everything spun for a minute, but she steadied herself and stood up straight.

"Mulder… Mulder!" She shook his shoulder. He was out cold. He must have hit his head when they came down. She heard a groan from next to him and noticed that Phoebe was coming to.

"Bloody hell… What happened?"

"We crashed." Scully said and helped Phoebe up to her feet.

"Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so… Just my arm." Phoebe said, holding her shoulder.

"Fox!" Her attention was turned to Mulder, While Scully made her way to the pilot's cabin.

Mark was not completely conscious yet, but he was moaning. "Ohh, shit. Are we on a tree?" He asked, only half kidding.

"I think we're on the ground." She said, looking him over for injuries.

"Are any of you guys hurt back there?"

"No, not too much. What happened to the plane?" She asked as he stood up.

He looked at the controls and shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never had anything like this happen to me. Everything just shut down." He picked up his headset and tried to make contact, but it was useless. Scully looked at her watch to check the time, but it had stopped.

"That's odd."

"Hey, you're bleeding!" Mark said, so she felt the back of her head.

"I'm alright. It's just a scratch."

"Scully!" That was Mulder. When she and Mark went back to the main cabin they saw that both Phoebe and Mulder were up.

* * *

Mulder felt a pang of relief when he saw Scully unharmed. 

"Is everybody ok?" He asked, and the rest nodded.

"My cell phone isn't working." Phoebe said.

"My watch stopped too."

"What the hell happened?" Mark asked.

Mulder looked at his own watch. It wasn't working either. He couldn't help but feel some excitement. They were in the right place. "Wait, does this have to do with this case you're working on?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"It just might…" Phoebe said, eyeing Mulder.

"I think we might have entered some kind of a force field here. All our electric and cellular devices have shut off. In other words, aside from the four of us… everything died." Scully didn't look too interested in these revelationsb of his.

"How far are we from this town we were heading to?" She asked.

"It's called 'Derevo'. It would have taken us about an hour by air… and about four or five with a car, if there was a road here." Mark said.

"It would take us days on foot…" Scully pointed out.

"It gets very cold here during the night. It shouldn't snow, but from the look of the clouds it will be pouring rain by sunset." Mulder noticed Scully still staring at him. She raised her accusing eyebrow, and he could almost hear her saying, "we shouldn't have gone."

"Alright, let's think reasonably here people. We can't just stand around and wallow in our misfortunes. The longer we stay here, the longer it will take us to get to 'Derevo'." Phoebe went on. He could see Scully getting annoyed by this.

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't leave here. They are expecting us there, they might go look for us when they realize we're late." Scully pointed out.

"I doubt that." Mark said. "We're talking of a tiny place… I don't even know if they have any sort of police there. And their chances of finding us out even if they look for us from the air are extremely slim. This forest is huge, and the trees are too tall to notice our some jet."

"Alright. But do we have food? Shelter?" Scully asked.

"I have two tents in the back, and food that should be enough for about four to six days. It's protocol to pack up for safety." Mark said.

"Great! Lets collect everything and get going!" Phoebe smiled, and tagged Mulder by the arm. "Help me gather the food.Mulder looked back at Scully who seemed deep in thought and turned around to follow Phoebe.

Most of the food was in cans, and there was a big supply of water. Mark and Scully joined them with some backpacks and they started filling them up with food. "I have three sleeping bags here, but I don't know if we'll be able to carry everything. It gets very cold at night." Mark said.

"Food should be our first priority. It'll warm us up more than any sleeping bag would." Scully said.

"Mark says it will only take us a few days. We'll be fine, I think we need the sleeping bags more, don't you think so Mulder?" Phoebe asled, and stared at Mulder, waiting.

He knew exactly what she was doing. From the beginning, he had no doubt as to her main motivation for coming to him. Helping her with the case was just a bonus. And one of the reasons he agreed to go was for how strange things had been between him and Scully lately. It's almost as if they'd grown apart. For the last weeks, she hasn't exchanged one word that wasn't related to work with him. Maybe something had happened. But how was he supposed to know if she never told him anything? In a way, he was using Phoebe to make her jealous. Besides, it was refreshing to have something remotely interested in him. Although he didn't mean in the way that Phoebe was.

"I don't know Phoebe. Scully might be right, we never know what might happen." Phoebe frowned, but then forced a smile.

"Alright. You're probably right Dana."

'Dana' forced a smile back, and continued stuffing cans in the backpack.

Mulder was starting to regret this. This certainly wasn't going to be fun. Not to talk about dangerous. He didn't want to mention this quite yet, but something was very wrong out here, and fifteen people have already disappeared. If they weren't careful, they'd be number 16, 17,18, and 19.

** AN: So, I know this chapter wasn't too exciting, but believe me, this is about to get good. Leave a word please!**


	3. Tomorrow

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I had the chapter written for a while but I was out of town without my laptop. Not as many reviews as the first chapter, but still, thanks to those who reviewd. enjoy**

**Chapter Three**

_Tomorrow_

The sun had set over an hour ago. It was impossible to tell how long exactly have they been walking, but they estimated that it had been about four hours.

"Oh Fox, you are so stubborn. Johnny talks about you without a grudge; it's about time you forgave him…" Phoebe was saying.

She and Mulder have been talking most of the way, mostly about 'old times'. Even out here, lost and unsure that they can even survive, Phoebe was doing everything she could to keep Mulder close to her. She laughed and touched his arm and flirted with no end.

Meanwhile, Scully had gotten to know Mark better. He was divorced with two teenage daughters, and seemed to be leading a pretty decent life. He appeared happy.

They decided to walk until it got too cold. Then they would settle down, make a fire, and eat. In Scully's standards, it was already cold enough, and the cans on her back were getting heavy, but she would never admit such weakness. And with Phoebe there, she felt like she had to prove herself to someone, which was completely ridiculous. And yet, she couldn't help it.

"It looks like it might start raining any minute. We should start trying to pick a spot to settle down and put up the tents." Mark said.

"You're right. There doesn't seem to be any shelter, so I think right here would have to do." Mulder said, and the four of them stopped.

"I'll start on the tents." Mark said.

"I'll go look for something to burn." Mulder said.

"I'll help y…" Phoebe started, but Mulder cut her off.

"Scully, give me a hand?"

Scully smiled a little, and followed Mulder. When the got far enough, Mulder spoke.

"Phoebe can be quite a handful." He said, smiling. He started collecting some sticks and Scully followed suit.

"You got that right. I'm sorry, I don't think I'll ever be able to really warm up to her."

"I don't blame you. I have to say Scully, as much as it's exciting to experience this phenomenon and to be in this zone…" She rolled her eyes, "I have my concerns. Believe it or not, something is making our watches and cell phones stop out here. My best hopes and that we go far enough east that we will exit this area soon enough that our devices will just turn back on. I don't think we've gotten that far today… especially that we're not even certain that we're going in the exact right direction. Going 'east' can bring us to nowhere… we might not even notice as we pass this town."

"I know Mulder. I have the same concerns. We just have to trust Mark that he is leading us in the best possible direction. And hope that we don't freeze to death tonight." She said.

"You're cold? I can give you one of my jackets. I put on just about everything I had in my suitcase when we were leaving the plane, so I'm actually a little sweaty underneath it all." He smiled warmly, and took off his outermost layer. He put it on her and rubbed her shoulders for a few moments. In a sudden urge, she leaned in and hugged him. She wanted so bad to tell him that she was pregnant, but the moment was just wrong. Or maybe it wasn't… she should just say it. Why couldn't she just tell him?

"Do you guys need any help?"

That was Phoebe. She walked up to them and they pulled away from each other. She acted like she didn't notice their embrace.

"I think we have enough for now." Mulder said, and they picked up their findings from the ground and went back to where Mark had already set up two tents. He set the flashlight that they brought along with them on a rock. It wasn't big, but in the darkness it lit up a decent area.

"We should start the fire as soon as we can. We'll get warm before it rains, and the battery won't run out in the flashlight." Scully said.

They had fire going in a matter of minutes. Things could have been worse… they had all the essentials that they needed. Some first-aid supplies, a flashlight, a lighter, a shelter. It could have been much worse.

They set around the fire, their feet and hands stretched out towards the flames. In the distance, they could hear the thunder getting closer. They ate minimally but enough to feel satisfied.

"We should have someone sitting on a watch at all times, at least for the first night. You never know…" Mark said.

"I can start. I'm an insomniac, so it will be long before I fall asleep. I'll wake you up when I get tired." Mulder said. "Then you'll do the same with Phoebe and Scully."

They all agreed that was a good plan.

The temperature was falling by the hour. When they started feeling raindrops, they decided to call it a night. Mulder and Mark would share a tent, and Phoebe and Scully shared the other.

They all said goodnight and headed to sleep. As they lay down inside the tent, Phoebe said, "it's called", and Scully knew she said it to remind her that Phoebe had wanted to take the sleeping bags. Scully ignored this and simply said "goodnight".

It was cold. Very cold. But the truth was, that if all the layers they had put on weren't enough, the thin sleeping bags they left behind wouldn't have done much.

Scully turned on her side away from Phoebe and scared out into the blackness. The rain was pouring now, and Scully thought of Mulder. She hoped he wasn't sitting outside, but inside the tent, looking out. He would get wet and sick.

Her thoughts slowly slipped away from the coldness and where they were, and back to what had been the dominant though on her mind for the past week.

Her baby.

As much as she was scared of how it was even possible, she was overwhelmed by the happiness she felt. She had always wanted to have children. One of the saddest days in her life was when she found out that she couldn't have any. Subconsciously she slipper her hand onto her stomach. She was a doctor, so the idea of something growing inside of her was even more amazing then to the average woman. It was incredible.

Tears welled up in here eyes. She shouldn't be so distant to Mulder. She could tell he had noticed her change of behavior. When they were out of this place, she would tell him. And Phoebe can go to hell.

"This tent is so tiny… I can't stretch out my bloody legs." Phoebe muttered, turning over an over.

"Mmm..." Scully murmured. It was just the right length for her short body.

At some point she fell asleep. When she heard their tent being opened it was still dark outside but it was no longer raining. Scully reached for her gun and was ready to shoot.

"Hey! It's, me, Mark. Don't shoot."

"Ohh… Sorry." She put the gun away and set up. "What time is it?" She asked, but soon realized there was no way to know for sure.

"There is about four hours left till sunrise. I'm gonna go catch some sleep; you girls can divide up the time. The rain stopped, so I started another fire." He said.

"Okay. I guess I'll go first." Scully said, looking over at Phoebe who didn't seem to be awake.

"Alright. Here is the flashlight. Goodnight." He handed her the light and went into his tent.

Scully got out of her own tent and went to sit by the fire. She felt the now familiar nausea that she has had over the past couple of weeks in the mornings. At first she thought she had some virus. In the end, it was just what they call morning sickness.

She wrapped the jacket that Mulder had given her earlier tighter around herself and sat down close to the fire. She propped her knees up and put her head between them, trying to make the uneasiness in her stomach pass.

About three minutes later, she felt someone coming up behind her. It was Mulder.

"Falling asleep already? I just heard Mark coming into the tent." He said, sitting down right next to her.

"No, I'm just a little nauseous."

"Nauseous? From what?"

She almost slipped and started explaining to him that it was very normal, but she caught herself in time.

"I don't know." She said simply, and smiled to cheer the frown off of his face.

"You want to go back to sleep? I've already woken up anyways…" He started.

"I'll be fine Mulder. And you need your sleep just as I do."

He didn't insist.

"I can't sleep. Can't stop thinking of all the possibilities. Scully, there is no say of what we could find here… Even if it's not aliens. There is something has to be strong enough to bring down a whole plane…"

That last bit sent some chills down her spine. He was right. As much as she didn't like to think about it, Mulder was right.

"We're four people with guns. I think we'll be alright." Scully said, more to assure herself.

"Guns didn't help with the plane crash." Mulder pointed out, and put his arm around Scully. She leaned into him, and for a second wanted to tell him about the baby. As the though crossed her mind, she suddenly felt a grumble in her stomach and felt last night's food start to come up…

She covered her mouth, got up and took a few steps away. Then she leaned over and emptied her stomach.

"Wow… Scully, you're sick?" Mulder came up behind her, just as she cleaned her mouth. She already started to feel much better.

"Um, yeah. It's a virus or something."

"How long have you had it for?" Mulder asked, looking quite a bit concerned.

She looked into his eyes. He wasn't even suspecting that she was lying. It was unfair. She had to tell him. It was ridiculous that she was keeping it from him. He'll be happy... He knew how much she'd wanted this.

"Mulder, we need to talk..." She started.

"Fox, Dana, is it my turn yet?" Came Phoebe's voice behind them. Unbelievable.

Scully turned around to face the tall English woman, who managed to look good even after sleeping on the forest ground in this cold. It almost looked like she had makeup on.

"Actully, Phoebe, would you mind staying up instead of Scully? She's not feeling well." Mulder said.

Scully eyed him, a bit angry. She didn't like admitting weakness, especially to the English bitch.

"Oh, of curse! Get some rest Dana." Phoebe gave her a fake smile and turned to Mulder.

Scully walked back to the tent. She stopped to look back one more time to see Phoebe's face when Mulder said 'goodnight' and went back into his own tent. She thought he'd be staying up with her, and his request was an invitation for some private time. Scully smiled, and Zipped the tent up.

She didn't get to tell him. Before she wasn't sure if she wanted to, but now that she's come so close, she felt cheated out of the opportunity. She'd tell him tomorrow.

**AN: So, I know people are reading because of the story alert list, but its a million times better to read a review. (;**


	4. BOOM

**AN: Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers. I think that's the most exciting part of this process, is reading what other people think. This chapter is a little more packed with action… especially towards the end. HAHA! Enjoy. **

_Chapter Four_

**BOOM**

The raindrops were light and quiet. The smell of freshness was suiting, so much that the low temperature didn't even bother her. Each step made a 'slush' sound on the wet ground of the forest. The trees seemed to be swaying back and forth in slow motion, dancing to the wind.

Mulder and Mark had taken the lead and were walking a few meters ahead of Scully and Phoebe. Scully herself didn't notice this until she heard Phoebe's voice.

"Do you think we're getting close?" Scully could tell this was a lame attempt at trying to start a conversation. Nevertheless, she appreciated the gesture.

"I don't know. We've been walking for about three hours today… but I doubt we're getting much closer. Assuming we're even going in the right direction. Even Mark's compass isn't working. And you can't exactly see the sun in this weather."

Phoebe frowned, but she seemed to be eager to please. Scully had a feeling she wanted something from her.

"So, listen, I've been meaning to talk to you about something, and I hope you don't take it the wrong way…" Phoebe was saying.

Ok. Here it goes.

"Look, Dana, you've been working with Fox for a while now… what, six, seven years?"

Scully nodded suspiciously.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that in all this time you two have never taken a step and made your relationship… well, more serious, so to speak. So after all this time, I'm assuming that nothing is ever going to happen."

She was speaking with such calmness that she almost made Scully believe that what she was saying was reasonable.

"So what I'm trying to say is that I, on the other hand, very much like Fox, in a more… romantic way, if you know what I mean. To tell you the truth Dana, my relationship with Fox all these years ago has been my best one."

Scully stared at her. Was she asking her to back off?

"I'm thinking of moving to America if Fox gives me reason to believe that there is something here."

She couldn't believe it.

"I know you two are close, and I'm just asking you to give me a chance here… He's not just a friend to me."

Well, that's just great. What in hell was she supposed to say to that?

"Phoebe, this is hardly up to me… I don't understand what are you asking me here. Mulder and I are close friends and partners at work," _and I'm pregnant with his chilled_, "And the relationship between the two of you has nothing to do with me."

"Wow!" That was mark.

The two women looked ahead and saw that both Mulder and Mark had stopped, wide-eyed.

* * *

It looked like what used to be an SUV. The remains of the car were sitting between trees and there was no path that came from it to hint as to how it even got there. All of the windows were shattered, some of the doors had fallen off, and the roof of the SUV was flung some meters away. 

"Holly shit…" Mark trailed off.

Mulder got closer to it. He walked up to the car, and the stench grew stronger. Phoebe and Scully were inching towards it as well. That was when he saw the bloodbath inside of the car. There were people in it.

"There are bodies in there." He warned as he jumped away.

"Are they dead?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh yes. Definitely." He answered sadly.

Scully walked up to the car with her hand covering her mouth and nose.

"They've been dead for at least a week."

She walked even closer and looked in through one of the chattered doors. "This was more then just a car accident… Their heads are completely smashed through… what the hell could have caused this?"

"Maybe we should get out of here…" Phoebe said.

"I agree." Said Mark, his voice full of fear.

"There are three of them... This one is a man, and there is a woman. God… this child looks no older then six." She shook her head and looked away.

"Jesus…" Mark stood shocked.

"This is one of the families that disappeared. But they went missing on their way to visit family in the north, on a highway that's pretty far from here… how on earth did they get here?" Mulder said.

"It's almost as if… they were thrown down." Phoebe said, and she was right. From the shape of the car, it looks like it was brought down with force.

Mulder collected himself and walked back towards the car. He walked around it, avoiding looking inside it. Some of the metal was… melted.

"Take a look at this…"

Scully kneeled down next to him. "That's strange. It had to have been done with some kind of radiation… in extreme temperatures."

"In this weather?" Mark pointed out. The rain was getting stronger.

Scully looked into the car again. She reached into it and produced a cell phone. It had blood on it.

"Is it working?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"No. It was a long shot." Scully said, and tossed it away. He watched her as she examined the victims more closely. Her face twisted and he could tell she was checking the injuries on the child.

"It seems they died on impact. Probably from the same one that brought this car down." She concluded after a few minutes.

"Is this what happened to all the people that have gone missing in this area? Does this mean this will be our fait too?" Mark asked.

"Well, the reason we came out here is because one of the women was found, and she's at this town Derevo that we're heading to." Phoebe reminded.

"She's right. We shouldn't freak out about this. Let's just keep moving before the rain gets too bad." Mulder said, and the rest nodded, eager to leave the scene.

They started moving away from the car. Mulder looked back and saw that Scully was still standing in place, staring inside the car, perplexed.

"Scully?"

She came out of her trance and looked at him.

"Mm? Oh, yeah, let's go." She stepped away and joined the others.

* * *

She walked behind the rest of the group. Mulder and Phoebe were ahead, with Phoebe talking away, and Mark walked some distance behind them, lost in his own thoughts. 

The sight in the ruined SUV left her quite speechless. It was brutal, and they now knew that there was definitely something to be afraid of out here.

She saw Phoebe rub Mulder's arm, and remembered her unusual conversation with her earlier, and her even more unusual request. It made her angry. She couldn't push it any longer. She had to tell him.

Scully walked faster and caught up with the two. Phoebe was in mid sentence, but Scully couldn't care less.

"Mulder, I need to talk to you." She stated.

Mulder and Phoebe turned to look at her.

"Alright. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

That was when Phoebe's eyes grew about two inches and Scully could tell she was planning out how she would kill her.

"We're in this together, I'm sure you can tell me whatever you want to say to Fox."

Mulder looked into Scully's eyes. He most have noticed the desperation in them because he turned to Phoebe and said;

"Give us a minute."

This shocked her even more, but she put on a forced smile anyway. "Alright."

After she stayed behind them, Mulder's attention was back on Scully.

"What's going on?"

She cleared her voice. This was it.

"Mulder, I'm not sure what I've waited this long to tell you this…"

He nodded, urging her to continue.

"I found out about a week ago. I've been feeling off for a while, so I went to see my doctor. The possibility never even crossed my mind… It's just so unbelievable…"

Mulder now looked very interested, and slightly worried. His eyes were asking a million questions a second.

"Mulder…" she started, and was appalled to feel tears come to her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

She looked down, because for some reason she was afraid to look into his eyes. But when she did look at him, his eyes were wide with shock.

"Did you… did you try again to…" He started.

"No. I haven't tried in over a year. Mulder, last month, when we… well, that was the only possible thing the could have caused it. And I know it's impossible, it's unthinkable because I'm not supposed to be able to have children at all… I've been trying to figure it out but it's just completely absurd and I thought he was mistaken but I checked over and over again and its true, and…" She stopped when she heard his laugh.

The smile on his face was wide, and she could see his eyes glistening with tears.

"Scully, this is unbelievable…" He said, and he was about to hug her when suddenly, it happened.

Mark's scream was defeating. It was sharp and pain stricken.

The two turned around fast enough only to see Phoebe jump back in horror.

Mark was gone.

"Oh my GOD!" Phoebe exclaimed, her hands covering her mouth.

"Where is Mark?!"

"Oh my… He just… He disappeared… one second he was walking behind me and then he was…" Phoebe stumbled on her words. Then she looked up.

"It's almost as if he was sucked… up. There was a flash of light, and he just flew… up there…"

Scully and Mulder looked up as well. He was gone.

Suddenly, lightning started hitting the trees around them. Boom, Boom BOOM…

Mulder had to scream to be heard.

"Shit…. Oh shit… RUN!"

**AN: You guys better review… you don't want me to leave you hanging do you…… Muahahaha!!!**

**lol, thanks. **


	5. Blinding Light

**AN: Thank you for the reviews everyone! And again, I'm sorry I took a while on this update. I think this is a pretty good one… Enjoy. **

**Chapter 5**

_**Blinding Light**_

The zapping of lightning stayed behind them as they ran as fast as their feet could take them. The rain had gotten so strong that they could hardly see each other.

Scully heard Phoebe trip behind her and screamed for Mulder to stop.

"Come on!" Mulder urged as he pulled Phoebe up.

"Wait! Listen…" Scully said. The lightning had stopped.

Their chests were heaving from the run. Scully leaned against a tree. She could feel her heartbeat in her head.

"It stopped." Phoebe said, panting.

"What about Mark?" Scully asked. It hadn't quite registered what had just happened.

"They took him!" Phoebe exclaimed, panic in her voice.

"We have to keep moving… there is nothing we can do for him right now." Mulder said, and Scully knew that sadly, he was right.

They walked in silence, the rain pouring on their heads. The sound of Mark's ascending scream was scared in her mind. Her head was pounding.

It was Them. Aliens. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore. And though she didn't want to admit it to herself, she was afraid. Afraid that they would die here. Or worse, they would be taken and be experimented on. Scully realized, it had become a big phobia for her.

They walked for many hours. Phoebe ahead, Scully behind her, and Mulder keeping watch from the back. The anticipation she experienced earlier about telling him about the baby seemed childish compared to the danger they were now in. But now he knew. She wished more then anything that the situation would have been different and they were back home, out of this endless forest. And minus Phoebe Green, of course.

"God, it's freezing… Let's stop." Phoebe proposed.

"We'll freeze worse if we stop." Scully said, despite the tiredness she felt. They wouldn't be able to light a fire in this rain, so they had to keep moving to keep warm.

"Let's walk for another couple of hours. Then we'll stop to eat." Mulder said, and a silent agreement was made.

Some while later, Scully felt Mulder's arm around her shoulder. She looked at him, and he leaned down to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you." He said, and he was smiling, in spite of the shitty situation they were in.

* * *

He was cold and soaking wet, but just thinking about the fact that Scully, his Scully, would finally have what she's always wanted, made him warm inside, like after a strong alcoholic drink.

For a moment he forgot that we was walking in a forest in northern Russia, running away from perhaps one of the biggest dangers they have ever been in. Instead, he couldn't stop thinking of this unbelievable turn of events in Scully's life.

But it wasn't just her life. It was his too that was going to change… He would be a father.

At the back of his mind, he had the nagging realization that it was impossible that she was pregnant, and that the reason to why it happened might be frightening. But for an odd reason, it didn't bother him. He watched her walk in front of him, wet from head to toe… beautiful. The love he felt for her at that moment was overwhelming. He new they loved each other, and even though the reason wasn't necessarily romantic, he knew it was very real. It was more than love. Or at least he felt that the word was just not enough to describe what he felt at that moment.

He looked around. The lightning bolts that took away Mark haven't been heard in a while. The sun was setting, and it would soon be dark, and the rain had just stopped.

"Let's find a place to stop." He said, and the women stopped.

They set up the tent and started a fire.

"Do you think they know where we are?" Phoebe asked, eating beans from a can.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think they do. I don't see a reason to let us run away unless they actually lost us." Mulder said, but he was just guessing.

"What do you think they do with them?" She continued.

"Tests. Just more tests. What doesn't add up here though, is that no one here, in Russia, is doing anything about it. People have been disappearing, and if you didn't insist that we come, nothing would have been done."

"Are you suggesting that the government here might know about this?" Scully asked.

"I guess I am."

"Oh Fox, you and your conspiracy theories… you never give up on them." Phoebe said playfully, gently touching his arm.

Before, her flirtatious behavior didn't bother him. On the contrary, he saw it as kind of a way to get at Scully for being cold to him in the past while. Now, however, it came off as annoying.

He looked at Scully. She was sitting with a fork and a can of corn, eating. She looked so tired.

"I'll stay up first. You two get some sleep." Mulder said.

"But wake us up… don't stay up all night. You need your sleep too." Scully said. He smiled at her.

For the first few hours, everything was quiet. It wasn't raining and the fire was keeping him warm.

He wished that he'd been able to get a good look of the ship. There must have been a ship… something that was producing this high voltage electricity and zapping at them like lightning. That must have been what melted the metal on the car.

But the way that Mark had disappeared brought some chills to his spine. He was sucked upwards, in unbelievable speed. Mulder saw it from the corner of his eye. Why wasn't anyone looking for them?

And then he heard it. It was probably miles away, but the sound of the lightning was the same as they heard earlier that day. He could see the clouds lighten around the area where it was coming from.

Where there more people trapped in this forest? Or were they simply 'dropping' someone off?

He jumped to his feet, and started throwing sand at the fire. It would give them away.

Phoebe and Scully jumped out of the tent.

"Is it them again?" Phoebe asked frantically.

"Yes. Pack up the tent and lets start moving away from it." Mulder said.

"But we'd be going in the direction opposite to where we're headed. Derevo is that way." Scully said, pointing exactly towards where the lightning was coming down.

She was right.

"What should we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Shit. I don't know. Let's move away a little bit in case they can detect the smoke from the fire… and then we'll just wait it out." He said.

None of them were able to really fall asleep after that. They sat, leaning against a big rock, looking to the sky.

The clouds have moved away, and the stars where brighter then he'd ever seen them before.

He looked over at his partner and his old friend. Phoebe had fallen asleep. Scully ran a hand through her hair, staring at the stars.

"Hey." Mulder said quietly, getting her attention.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"So… how far along are you."

He saw her smile in the darkness.

"About seven weeks.

He smiled too.

"Did you tell your mom?"

"Yeah. She was elated. I don't know why I waited to tell you about this." She said.

"It doesn't matter." He rubbed her shoulder, and she looked away.

"I'm scared, Mulder."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't understand this. My mom tells me to thank god for this and accept this as a miracle, but I can't do that. You know I can't. It's just so impossible…"

"I'm scared of the same things as you Scully." He admitted, and saw tears glistening in her eyes.

He knows that she hoped for him to tell her words of comfort. To say that there was nothing to be afraid of, and that they didn't have to worry about it.

But the truth was that he was scared just as she was. She was right, it was impossible. A barren woman can't be pregnant.

But Scully is.

"Hey, listen… it stopped." Scully said.

The lightning had stopped, very abruptly.

The silence proved to be more frightening than when they could hear it and know exactly where the ship was.

Scully and Mulder looked at each other. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Slowly, they started looking upwards. It was completely dark. Not one star could be seen.

In an instant, a blinding light shone right at them.

And silence.

"Oh my god…"

**AN: There are 20 of you on the alert list for this story… so no reason for you guys not to leave me a word. Thank you!**


	6. Changing

**AN: Ok, so after months and months of no updating, I think I'm finally back. I will not go into a list of excuses, just hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This story is going to take a pretty surprising turn... Thanks for everyone who's been nagging me to update!**

**Chapter 6**

_Changing_

When Scully opened her eyes, all she could see was tree tops swaying restlesly in the moonlight. The light from the ship hadn't hit her, but it had knocked her backwords. Her head was throbbing.

Remembering that she wasn't alone, she set up and looked around. Mulder layed right next to her- his eyes closed but his chest was heaving... he was alive.

Across from them was Pheobe. Scully's eyes widened with shock... She was motionless. Scully crawled over to her, put her hand on the other woman's chest and lowered her head to check for signs of breathing. There was nothing. No breathing, no pulse.

Pulling herself together, Scully immidiatly went into doctor mode and started administrating CPR to the best of her ability. "Mulder! Wake up!" She stole a glance at him, but Mulder didn't bulge.

"Come on now... come on..." She whispered under her breth.

Blood was rushing through her veins and her face was flushed. Her full concentration was on reviving the english woman infront of her, but in the back of her head she was very aware of the danger lingering above them. She didn't let herself look up to check, willing herself to keep her full attention on the task infront of her.

After painfully long minutes of scilense filled with only her own breathing, Phoebe came to life and started coughing uncontrollably.

"Phoebe, thank god... take it easy..." Scully told her as Phoebe set up abruptly.

Something was strange. Phoebe stopped caughing and now just stared at her.

"Phoebe... are you alright?" Scully tried, but the stare was so blank that Scully felt fear stirring up in her belly. Something was off... Phoebe was completely still, until Scully noticed that her hands were curled in white-knuckled fists...

That was when Scully felt the unexpected blow to the side of her face. Phoebe had hit her, with more force than she would imagine she had.

Scrumbling to her feet, Scully tried to understand when the hell had happened. Phoebe was quick- she was already on he feet. "Phoebe! what the hell are you doing?!"

Scully started backing away, slowly. Looking back into Phoebe's eyes, Scully realized that they took on a different color. They had turned completely black. Before she knew it, Phoebe had lunched at her again, knocking Scully right back down. "Mulder!!" Scully screamed, feeling that her strength alone wouldn't be enough to win this battle.

Phoebe was clawing at her, silently, while Scully tried to keep her eyes out of he way, throwing her arms up in defence but to no use.

That was when Scully remembered her gun. As Phoebe threw another punch and her and Scully tasted blood in her mouth, she reached into her pocket and took out a gun. Without having time to think twice, she shot with one hand, never having the opporotunity to aim.

About a second after she heard the painful sound come out of the gun in her own hand, Scully felt Phoebe's dead weight collapse right on top of her. She rolled her off, and got up on shaking feet, her gun still aimed at the woman. Had she killed her?

Dropping the weapon, Scully got on her knees and tried to feel for a pulse... but she couldn't find one. Phoebe was dead. Again.

* * *

After a moment of bluriness, Mulder came to. He tried to recall what made him wake up, and all he could think of was the defeating sound he heard just a moment ago. It was the unmistackable sound of a gon shot. 

Sitting up, he looked around himself, and the sight was shocking. Phoebe was slumped on her back, blood visibly oozing from her chest. Her eyes were open in a blank stare. Next to her, Scully was collapsed down on her knees, hiding her face with bloody hands.

Mulder slowly got up and walked towards the two women. He kneeled down next to Phoebe, and had to turn away from the sight, his eyes becoming glossy. She was dead.

Scully must have noticed his presence, because she looked up, wide eyed into his eyes. She was shaking.

"Mulder, I..." He looked to her left, and saw the gun on the ground right next to her.

"Scully...?"

"I killed her."

**AN: Dum dum dum... What do you guys think? Don't forget to review...**


End file.
